1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pool cue apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pool stick apparatus wherein the same is arranged for actuation and projection of a pool stick relative to a rifle stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various spring actuated billiard cues have been utilized in the prior art, and such are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,495,826 to Mizgala; 4,134,588 to Di Luzio; 3,711,093 to Evans; and 3,447,805 to Baley, Jr. The prior art structure has heretofore, however, failed to set forth a conveniently aimed and operative organization to effect impact with an associated billiard ball and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.